


Adventures in babysitting

by Random_fan



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fan/pseuds/Random_fan
Summary: JJ's got a lot of babysitters being the kid of a Power Ranger.





	Adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



JJ knew he was a lucky 6 year old, there weren't many other kids who had Power Rangers as parents, let alone had a roster of them as babysitters. For as long as he could remember he was always surrounded by Power Rangers coming in and out of his house. It was like having a huge number of aunts and uncles, like more than 10.

Sometimes a whole team would come around and would take it in turns hanging out with him or catching up with his parents, but usually it was one or two coming down to babysit while his parents did whatever they did without him

Some were over more often than others, people from his parents teams were over almost every week. He’d get martial arts lessons from Adam and Jason, Connor would play soccer with him, Ethan always had the newest video games, and Rocky had the best stories about his parents.

But his favourite was Justin, he was a little younger than the rest of the regulars and said he knew what it was like for adults to look down on kids. He also had the best stories, like the time an ant gave him superpowers, or when he got baked into a giant pizza, TJ had been annoyed that he already knew that story. 

Then there were the ones who only showed up every so often. Chip and Madison knew real magic, and had promised to teach him when he got older. He was still trying to get Tori to promise to teach him ninja skills, at least RJ was willing to teach him Pai Zhua. Wes and Jen were often busy as Silver Guardians but his dad told him they were doing important work, when he grew up he was going to be a cop

His parents had told him some of the babysitters couldn’t show up often because they didn’t have secret identities, he wasn’t quite sure what this meant but he knew it meant he didn’t get to see Andros or Zhane often. He liked those two because they had lots of stories about space and aliens, one day he was going to go to space. Kelsey was cool as well, she’d show off her moves and he’d be entranced for hours.

Jack had only showed up once but he was really kind, knew his dad really well and had a weird bit of hair on his face. He'd told JJ not to tell anyone else but that he was from 1000 years in the future. JJ had tried to get him to tell him what happened to his family in the future, but Jack wouldn't tell him anything, even after he promised not to tell anyone. What he would say was that if he followed his dreams and kept goodness in his heart he'd do good.

Recently he’d had some new babysitters. These ones were the newest team his parents had told him. They were very the first new team he could remember. Most of his babysitters had stopped being Power Rangers ages ago, and had talked about their time a lot. But these guys were new and were eager to discuss all their adventures.

Sarah talked about the time she cloned herself, Calvin and Hayley told him about how running for school president led to a massive food fight, Brody and Levi focused on when their bad guy had created a robot to pretend to be Brody's brother, but JJ just wanted to see Preston’s magic, magic never got old.

They were able to give Preston a break by telling JJ all about the time they'd teamed up with Santa to deliver presents. He was absolutely amazed to hear about Santa, and spent hours asking about him.

As they were leaving they told him they would be back in a week and they'd bring a friend. For the whole week all he could think about was how he was going to get to meet Santa Claus. He knew he couldn't tell his friends about anything to do with Power Rangers, but keeping this secret was almost impossible.

When the day finally came after what seemed like years JJ was up at 5am because he couldn't sleep, it was like Christmas but he'd actually get to meet Santa. He didn't want to eat breakfast or watch T.V. he just wanted to sit by the door and wait for Santa, unfortunately he did get hungry and had to eat breakfast.

Finally, after what felt like day, Santa showed up, and the Ninja Steel team were also there. It was a magical experience that seemed to both last weeks but also only minutes. He was able to fly in the sleigh, he asked all about the reindeer and Mrs. Clause. At the end of the day Santa even gave him an early Christmas present, it was a snow globe that contained showed him surrounded by all his family.


End file.
